1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fixing devices and thermal modules incorporating the fixing devices, wherein the fixing devicesd thermal modules are incorporated in apparatuses such as electronic apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
Central processing units (CPUs) of computers generate a large amount of heat in operation. In general, heat dissipation devices are mounted on the CPUs for removing heat from the CPUs. For some kinds of computers, other electronic components besides the CPU are also required to be cooled. Therefore, one kind of heat dissipation device uses a heat conduction plate to conduct heat from both the CPU and another electronic component. The heat conduction plate has an end contacting the CPU, and an opposite end contacting the other electronic component. However, the heat dissipation device generally has only one fixing device pressing the end of the heat conduction plate against the CPU. The pressure produced by the fixing device is prone to affect the opposite end of the heat conduction plate, and the opposite end is liable to lift. This may result in unreliable contact between the opposite end of the heat conduction plate and the other electronic component.
What is needed, therefore, is a fixing device and a thermal module incorporating the fixing device which can overcome the limitations described above.